the_crystal_familyfandomcom-20200215-history
Padparadscha Sapphire
Padparadscha is an unaligned Gem living in an abandoned Kindergarten facility on the Gem Homeworld alongside other defective and abnormal Gems known as the Off Colors. While Sapphires are supposed have visions into the future, Padparadscha's visions are of events that have occurred within the recent past. She made her debut in "Off Colors". Appearance Padparadscha is a Gem with a peachy orange complexion and short, pale pink hair with bangs covering her eye. Her attire consists of a yellow, floor-length gown with a lighter collar and sleeves and white, elbow-length gloves. Her skirt has a reddish upper layer with an off-white trim and is tied back into a bow. Her gemstone is located on the back of her right hand. Personality She has a cheerful and kind personality. Despite being a Sapphire, her predictions are always late, leading her to announce events that have already transpired as if they have yet to happen. She also seems to rely heavily on her predictions, causing her to have delayed reactions to things happening around her, which was shown to be detrimental to her own safety when the Off Colors were under attack, with Lars, Steven and Rhodonite having to protect her. Despite actually witnessing the events she 'predicts', her visions always seem to surprise her, making it possible her vision and sense of time as a whole is delayed. History Padparadscha was considered defective and cast aside due to her "prediction" visions being of events that have already occurred, rendering her future vision useless. Eventually, she joined a group of other defective Gems, hiding with them in the tunnels of an abandoned Kindergarten to avoid being shattered and residing there for eons. "Off Colors" Padparadscha first appears from behind a pillar when Steven and Lars enter the Kindergarten. She then predicts that the Rutile Twins will bring two strangers to their current location. Fluorite later explains that Padparadscha can only predict things that just happened. When the Shattering Robonoids appear again, she warns the others that they are about to be found. When Lars is scanned, but not detected, she predicts that Lars is safe from the Robonoids, which only target gems. Padparadscha's delayed reaction causes herself to be scanned, but she gets saved from the blast by Lars. When Lars is just brought back to life, she predicts that something incredible is going to happen to him. "Lars' Head" After Steven, Rhodonite, and the Rutile Twins leave Lars to block the entrance, Padparadscha predicts Lars will change in hue. She then warns the others to block the entrance after they already did that. When Steven comes back from Earth through Lars' Head, she tries to tell the Off Colors that Steven is back, although the others already have moved on from that topic. Padparadscha shouts the Off Colors can't leave without Lars when the rest already decided they won't leave without him. "Lars of the Stars" Padparadscha, along with the rest of the Off Colors and led by Lars Barriga, escape the Homeworld Kindergarten and go on the run. They steal an Emerald's personal shuttle before crashing it on the planet Upsilon 9, travel to various planets, "impersonate imperial officers during a cosmic jubilee," and later sneak past sixty-seven elite Citrine guards to steal Emerald's fastest ship (the "Sun Incinerator") from a docking bay on the planet Klavius 7. While Emerald contacts them through the ship, Padparadscha (now a 'technical advisor' under 'Captain Lars') makes an oblivious late prediction that Emerald will discover and contact them. After Emerald threatens them, Lars has the Rutile Twins pilot the ship into taking off in hyper-speed. Away from Emerald, Padparadscha continues to make her late predictions throughout the episode and seems unfazed by the chaos going on around her. "Your Mother and Mine" Padparadscha tells Lars that the ship is going to lose power from attempting to run the Nova Thrusters on the ship right after it happens. She then reacts late to Garnet shapeshifted into Steven emerging from Lars' hair. She appears to be more subdued with her predictions, and when Garnet starts complimenting each of the Off Colors, by the time Garnet reaches Padparadscha, she correctly deduces how the others have been feeling uncomfortable with how Garnet has been praising them. She reacts late again when Garnet mentions Rose Quartz after the other Off Colors recite stories that have been told about her. Garnet tells them how Rose Quartz started the rebellion and led all the Crystal Gems through the war, with Padparadscha giving a prediction that the story does not have a happy ending after Garnet tells the Off Colors that the Diamonds attacked the Earth with the Diamond's corruption power. After Garnet provides a speech to improve the morale of the Off Colors, Lars commands his crew to return to fixing the thrusters and engine. Again, Padparadscha makes a deduction that Lars was not pressing a correct button on his panel, and they manage to get the systems online. "Letters to Lars" Padparadscha is seen alongside the Rutile Twins and Rhodonite, continuing to run the ship on its course towards Yellow Diamond's asteroid mine. Abilities Presumably, Padparadscha Sapphire possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Unique Abilities * Retrocongnition: Padparadscha Sapphire has the power to see the past making her visions appear very late. Relationships Steven Universe Padparadscha is not wary of him when they first meet. She is friendly to him immediately and appears happy when Steven returns from Earth. Lars Barriga Padparadscha cares about Lars, shouting "we can't leave without Lars!" after the Off Colors assured him they would not leave Homeworld without him. She also happily predicted Lars being invisible to the Shattering Robonoids. Fluorite Padparadscha's relationship with Fluorite is very vague, although Padparadscha is as kind to her as to everyone else. Rutile Twins Not much is shown between Padparadscha's relationship with the Rutile Twins, as they have not exchanged dialogue yet. Rhodonite Padparadscha appears to have a mother-daughter relationship with her, with Rhodonite often protecting her because of her delayed sense of time. Garnet In the episode "Your Mother and Mine", Padparadscha reveals that Garnet's misunderstood compliments toward the Off Colors caused discomfort, specifically after Garnet comments on Padparadscha's rarity. It is shown at the end of the episode that she is inspired by Garnet's speech of hope, however, so this seems to have left them on decent terms. Trivia * Padparadscha's design strongly resembles both Princess Peach and Princess Daisy from the Super Mario series. ** Additionally, Padparadscha Sapphires are also sometimes known as "Peach Sapphires" in real life. * Both Padparadscha and Fluorite's actual color palettes are yet to be revealed, since only their "dark" color schemes are shown. Gemology Gemstone Information * The term "Padparadscha" (also known as "Padmaraga") is derived from the Sinhalese word for aquatic lotus blossom, which has an unusual salmon color. ** Many agree that Padparadschas straddle the color boundary between pink and orange. * Padparadscha sapphires are mainly found in Sri Lanka, as well as Madagascar and Tanzania. ** Some experts insist that true Padparadschas can come only from Sri Lanka, which, for centuries, was the only source of this coveted stone. * The Padparadscha Sapphire is one of the rarest Sapphires making its value pretty high in jewelry. ** Its cost varies from the range of Emeralds and Rubies. Gemstone Category:Sapphires Category:Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Unaligned Gems Category:Defective Gems